wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bitwa o Nadzieję św. Augustyny
Rozdział 1 Jaki wspaniały dzień na bitwę! Optymistycznie nastawieni gwardziści z 27. regimentu Victiskich Szczurów Okopowych wyskakiwali z transportowców i natychmiast zabierali się do budowy umocnień, podczas gdy towarzyszący im 4. regiment Vanitańskich Grabarzy na swoich Sentinelach osłaniał ich przed ogniem Paktu Krwi, który przejął kontrolę nad planetą. Owa planeta nazywała się - a raczej nosiła przydomek: Nadzieja Świętej Augustyny. Kimkolwiek była ta święta Augustyna, żołnierze Khorna mieli tupet pojawić się w miejscu jej spoczynku i profanować prastare ołtarze samą swoją obecnością. Sytuacja przypominała co najmniej Vraks. Potrzeba tu było kogoś, kto nie boi się śmierci; kto jest z nią za pan brat. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że stąd na Krieg było daleko, to przybyli Vanitanie oraz Victijczycy - praktycznie Yin Yang, jeżeli chodzi o stosunek do śmierci: jedni z pokorą i w ciszy zadawali ją i przyjmowali, a drudzy krzyczeli “Nie dzisiaj!” i tylko ją zadawali. W czasie, gdy Szczury Okopowe uwijały się z fortyfikacjami, wbijały betonowe bloki w zagłębienia, rozwijały zasieki i ostrzeliwały jednocześnie Paktystów, ponury regiment z Vanitas Majoris ustawiał się w równe szeregi tuż za budowanymi okopami i transzejami. Pierwszy rząd uklęknął na jedno kolano, drugi stał wyprostowany. Odziany w pelerynę oficer stanął z boku, obnażył szablę i machnął nią na wroga. Przed gwardzistami błysnęła ściana złożona z dziesiątek promieni czerwonego lasera. W tym samym czasie Sentinele podzieliły się na kilka oddziałów, po trzy maszyny każda, i wyruszyły głębiej w ląd, aby wykonać rekonesans oraz oflankować Paktystów. W każdym oddziale był Sentinel z miotaczem płomieni, który skutecznie wypędzał z kryjówek nawet najgorliwszych wyznawców Boga Krwi, którzy sekundy później kończyli swój nędzny żywot przed lufami karabinów laserowych. Celem Astra Militarum było zajęcie pobliskiego miasta, które - kiedy już je odbiją; nie przewidywano porażki - zostanie ich kwaterą główną na czas kampanii. Pośrodku stolicy stała olbrzymia katedra, w której mieściły się szczątki wspomnianej już świętej Augustyny. Był to prawdziwy zaszczyt dla Vanitan walczyć o tak ważnego zmarłego z pomiotami Chaosu, których wydawało się przybywać pięciu po śmierci jednego. Prawdziwa syzyfowa praca. Szczury Okopowe podzieliły się na kilka grup. Jedni umacniali pozycje na południu, inni na północy, jeszcze inni mieli kontynuować budowę okopów na zachód, skąd przybywali Paktyści, a jeszcze inni zostali na miejscu i rozkładali sprzęt pokroju lekkich moździeży oraz ciężkich bolterów. Działali jak jeden organizm; każdy wiedział, czym na dany moment musi się zająć, w przeciwnym wypadku wszyscy mogą zginąć. Strzały w najgłębszych okopach ustały. Nikogo tam już nie było, zrobiło się miejsce dla Vanitan, którzy popędzili tam, aby schronić się przed ogniem nieprzyjaciela, który zrobił się coraz gęstszy. Kątem oka widzieli przebiegającego Sentinela, który kilka chwil później zmienił się w płonącą kulę metalu, trafiony granatem magnetycznym prosto w silnik. Upadek maszyny wzbił w powietrze grudy ziemi, które wylądowały krótko potem na pozycjach heretyków i odbiły się od ich hełmów. Jeden z nich wyskoczył i zaczął drwić z gwardzistów imperialnych. Zdjął go jeden celny strzał w pokryty bliznami i tatuażami łeb. Gwardziści mieli za zadanie utrzymać pozycję aż do przybycia posiłków, które wyznaczono na około dwa, góra cztery dni. W najgorszym wypadku poczekają jeszcze dłużej; z niewiadomych zwykłym ludziom powodów Osnowa była skrajnie wzburzona. Do tego czasu musieli zadowolić się wsparciem resztek Planetarnych Sił Obronnych oraz jeszcze mniej licznej ludności cywilnej, która nie opuściła planety z innymi, bo “tutaj się urodzili i tutaj umrą”. Samuel Duncan jako jeden z ostatnich gwardzistów opuścił transportowiec, przebiegł wzniesieniem, zasłaniając się przed ostrzałem pokrytą ceramitem tarczą, i zniknął w okopie wraz z jakimś Victijczykiem, który niósł na plecach działko laserowe. Samuel był vanitańskim sierżantem, młodym, pełnym jeszcze wigoru, który tak szybko ulatywał z ponurych cmentarnych gwardzistów. Poprawił naciągniętą na prawie wygoloną głowę czapkę i spojrzał po gwardzistach. Ci w brązie i kościanej bieli biegli chaotycznie, stawali przy gniazdach ciężkich bolterów, rozdawali racje czy co to tam było w tych torbach; a Grabaże? Snuli się pod ścianami okopów jak duchy, obserwowali sytuację na ziemi niczyjej, opatrywali ranne Szczury albo chowali śmiertelnie rannych. Wszystko to robili w niepokojącej ciszy ze swej strony, którą zaburzali wyłącznie swoimi krokami oraz nierzadkimi szeptami jeden do drugiego. Spojrzenie sierżanta Duncana spoczęło na leżącym w poprzek okopu Victijczyku. Wciąż jeszcze wierzgał i drgał w konwulsjach jak zwierzę, które śni, że jest ścigane. Duncan uklęknął przy nim i spojrzał mu w czodół kościstej maski. Szczur okopowy stracił lewe oko, a odłamki pocisku, który weń trafił, przedzierały się do mózgu i powodowały ból, którego nie powstrzymywały nawet silne stymulanty wpompowywane w maskę. Duncan poczuł na swojej ręce luźny uścisk gwardzisty. Sięgnął ręką do kabury pistoletu laserowego na swojej piersi, odblokował mechanizm, wymierzył w czoło gwardziście i pozwolił mu na szybsze odejście do Imperatora. - Gwardzisto, zabierzcie go. - powiedział do przechodzącego akurat Vanitańczyka. Ten krótko przytaknął, pociągnął łyka z wyciągniętej akurat manierki, schował ją i zarzuciwszy zwłoki na plecy, ruszył ku kapłanowi, również Vanitańczykowi, aby przygotował z nim pochówek dla niego oraz innych gwardzistów. Duncan przyjrzał się ciężkiemu bolterowi, który obsługiwał “wspomożony” przez niego Szczur Okopowy zanim otrzymał śmiertelny postrzał. Odłożył swoją tarczę dokładnie na bok, schował pistolet do kabury, po czym chwycił go pewnie, wycelował i nacisnął spusty po obu stronach. Bolter zahuczał głośno, wystrzeliwując z zawrotną prędkością pociski z taśmy, a chmura kurzu, jaką podniósł swoimi silnymi wibracjami przyprawiła sierżanta o kaszel i nieprzyjemne swędzenie oczu. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, po czym znów chwycił pewniej za broń i zaczął ostrzeliwać nią wyskakujących ze swojej strony ziemi niczyjej Paktystów. Czerwone pancerze padały jak muchy pod zmasowanym ostrzałem, a mimo to wydawało mu się, że więcej ich przybywa niż ubywa; jakby taki nagły skok śmiertelności wśród sług Khorna zesłał na nich albo ogromną odwagę, albo kompletny brak i tak już znikomego zdrowego rozsądku. Nie żeby Szczurom Okopowym jakoś to przeszkadzało. Wystrzelawszy gwardzistów jak kaczki, sierżant Duncan chwycił ponownie za tarczę i pomknął w kierunku swoich, do ciężkiego boltera oddelegowując po drodze pierwszego lepszego Szczura. ---- Zapadła noc, strzały ustały, a przynajmniej na razie. Dzień był bardzo długi, ale gwardziści imperialni niewiele sobie z tego robili. Jedni czerpali z takich walk przyjemność, a drudzy byli tak wypruci z emocji przez swoje własne rodzinne strony, że wyczerpanie nie robiło na nich wrażenia; po prostu poszli do wydrążonych i wzmocnionych betonem kwater i zasnęli na posłaniach, pod ścianami, w kątach - wszędzie, byle w ogóle zasnąć. Sierżant Duncan nie spał, przyglądał się pustemu frontowi z jednej z transzei. Cicho… zbyt cicho. Takie momenty aż prosiły się o jakąś nieprzyjemną niespodziankę. Spojrzał za siebie i przywarł do ściany, dając przejść czwórce Szczurów Okopowych, które gnały po cichu przez fortyfikacje, zapewne aby jeszcze zwiększyć ich zasięg. Swoją drogą, wydawało się Duncanowi, że Victijczycy w ogóle nie odpoczywali. Byli jak perpetuum mobile - raz ich nakręcisz i już nie przestaną. Nie żeby narzekał z tego powodu; dzięki temu mogą zyskać dużą przewagę na tym odcinku. Wyjął lornetkę. Spojrzał na pozycje wroga, zrobił zbliżenie raz, dwa, trzy. Czerwone pancerze walczyły pomiędzy sobą, zapewne o racje żywnościowe albo broń i amunicję, albo w ramach swoistego treningu. Jedno musiał Duncan przyznać tym heretykom: to byli dobrzy żołnierze. Z jednej strony było mu ich szkoda, że tak się marnują, walcząc po stronie Khorna, z drugiej - wierzył, że ilekroć zabija Paktystę, jego dusza w pewien sposób może się nawrócić dzięki światłu Imperatora. Wtem zobaczył coś niepokojącego. Nie mogąc zobaczyć, co Paktyści wyprawiali - bo na pewno nie był to na żadnym wypadku pojedynek - wygramolił się z transzei, podkradł się kawałek na ziemię niczyją, wspiął na wrak Sentinela i stamtąd - z samego jego szczytu - zaczął obserwować nowo zaistniałą sytuację. To, co zobaczył, przypominało krąg przywołań. Heretycy wypowiadali jakieś słowa zapewne w Mowie Spaczni, dotkliwie się okaleczając i zapełniając swoją krwią dużą czarę pośrodku, która płonęła pomarańczowo-purpurowym ogniem. Ogniem Osnowy. Na widok tego wszystkiego, sierżant zaczął odruchowo modlić się pod nosem i cytować z pamięci całe religijne strofy. Zniknął za Sentinelem, by pozostać niezauważonym, po czym wyciągnął dygoczącą lekko dłonią vox. - Mówi sierżant Samuel Duncan z 4. Regimentu Vanitańskiego. - przedstawił się swemu odbiorcy. - Słyszycie mnie, generale? - Słyszymy, sierżancie. Co się dzieje? - odezwał się jego przełożony o stopniu generała, Augustus Hope. - Melduję, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się po drugiej stronie czegoś więcej niż tylko Paktyści. Rozdział 2 Cały obóz na wysokim placu w głębi miasta został zmieciony z powierzchni planety, czego powodem byli trzej - trzej! - Imperialni Rycerze, którzy zlecieli z niskiej orbity, stosując coś na kształt manewru “Stalowego Deszczu” z Kodeksu Astartes. Paladyn i Strażnik Questoris oraz jeden Acheron Cerastus przerwali jakiś plugawy rytuał Paktu Krwi, mający zapewne na celu wezwanie wsparcia ze Spaczni. Wojownicy Khorna domagali się krwi i ognia, ale pewnie nie spodziewali się, że dostaną tego wczesnego poranka swoją krew oraz święty ogień Imperatora. Podczas gdy Acheron gonił uciekających przed jego miotaczem płomieni Paktystów i pospolitych kultystów, Paladyn i Strażnik cierpliwie i celnie likwidowali tych ukrytych w okolicznych budynkach z użyciem swych dział bitewnych. - Arcturus, godzina piąta! - odezwał się przez vox Strażnik do Acherona, który już miał zostać ostrzelany przez Ogryna-heretyka z wielką wyrzutnią rakiet, po czym zmielił go za pomocą gradu pocisków ze swojego gatlinga. Acheron zwany Arcturusem odwrócił się, a ujrzawszy pod sobą tylko resztki prowizorycznej jednostki przeciwpancernej, machnął piło-rękawicą, pozdrawiając swego wybawcę, po czym wrócił do hurtowego redukowania sił i morale nieprzyjaciela. Gdy opadł bitewny pył, jedyne, co słychać było w okolicy, to warkot silników Rycerzy, trzaskanie ognia powstałego wskutek ataku Arcturusa oraz dzwonienie rozgrzanych do czerwoności łusek bolterowych, które echem odbijało się po całym placu. Dla Noblitów wewnątrz metalowych bestii była to prawdziwa symfonia - symfonia grana przez wirtuozów sztuki wojennej; oni byli dyrygentami, a ich broń - instrumentami, które grały długie crescendo dla samego Imperatora. - Mam przeczucie, że zaraz zleci się ich więcej… - rzekł cicho do swych towarzyszy Strażnik. Zwrócił głowę w kierunku Paladyna i Acherona, którzy obserwowali ulice w poszukiwaniu czerwonych pancerzy i run Khorna. - Arcturus, Galahad! Zabarykadujcie drogi! - Z dziką rozkoszą. - warknął podekscytowany destrukcją Arcturus. Rozgrzał piło-rękawicę, której dwa łańcuchy ryknęły, zaczynając obracać się z zawrotną prędkością, a wydech uwolnił chmurę czarnego dymu. Z całej siły wykonał precyzyjne cięcie w kierunku ściany na wpół zawalonego bloku mieszkalnego. Beton, metal i ceramit poleciały na wszystkie strony, trafione adamantowymi ostrzami, a jeszcze naruszona struktura budynku runęła na ulicę, blokując drogę już nadbiegającym kultystom oraz miażdżąc tych najbliżej. - Hm. Łatwo poszło. Paladyn zwany przez Strażnika Galahadem zrobił to samo, co jego nie do końca zrównoważony psychicznie towarzysz w boju: zabarykadował drogę budynkiem, do czego wykorzystał swojego łańcuchowego żniwiarza. Tak samo jak w przypadku piło-rękawicy Arcturusa, silnik broni ryknął, a ta wbiła się w budynek niczym rozgrzany nóż w masło. Różnica efektu była jednak taka, że budynek runął nie prosto na ulicę, a na budynek po drugiej stronie, formując coś na kształt niestabilnego mostu, a powstałe gruzy zasypały przejście. Piechota wroga może jakoś tamtędy przejdzie, ale pojazdy czy większe pomioty Chaosu będą musiały znaleźć inną drogę do nich. Skinął głową - i swoją, i pancerza - patrząc na swoje dzieło. Ujdzie. - Tutaj Galahad Obserwator do pułkownika Castora. - powiedział, przestawiwszy uprzednio kanał voxu. - Strefa lądowania oczyszczona z wrogów, sir. - Wspaniale. Już przybywamy. Castor bez odbioru. Terrański kwadrans później do bezpiecznej strefy zleciały cztery Valkyrie, spośród których jedna została strącona przez odległy ostrzał artylerii i eksplodowała jeszcze w powietrzu. Trzem pozostałym udało się uniknąć uszkodzenia. Wylądowawszy, wyskoczyli z niego gwardziści 108. Cadiańskiego. Spośród jednakowo odzianych i uzbrojonych żołnierzy w zieleni wyróżniał się jeden mężczyzna o czerstwej, kamiennej twarzy, z czapką oficerską na łysej głowie i ze srebrnym ryngrafem na szyi. Patrzył on w towarzystwie komisarza, jak gwardziści ustawiają się w równe rzędy i salutują, podczas gdy oni przechodzili przed nimi krok w krok. Oficerowie zatrzymali się przed swojącymi w pozycji klina Rycerzami. Pułkownik Maximilian Castor strzelił obcasami i zasalutował do czapki. Na ten gest, włazy Rycerzy otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wyszli Noblici: niezrównoważony Acheron Arcturus Brieger, wiecznie czujny Paladyn Galahad Melchert oraz dowodzący nimi Strażnik Constantine Breutzmann. Stanęli w rzędzie przed swoim tymczasowym dowódcy. Tymczasowym, bo każdy z nich był Wolnym Ostrzem - Rycerzem bez pana, który podróżował po galaktyce, walczył na wielu frontach czy to dla sławy, czy to dla pieniędzy, czy to dla własnej przyjemności, ale zawsze dla Władcy Ludzkości. Noblici stanęli na baczność, ale jedynie Galahad zrobił to tak przepisowo jak tylko się da. Castor domyślił się, że był to żołnierz z krwi i kości; rozpoznał go w nim nie tylko z postawy, ale i ze spojrzenia - spojrzenia drapieżcy. - Spocznij. - rzekł do Noblitów, a potem powtórzył głośno do swych podkomendnych. Ponownie przeszedł przed piechotą, która z nim przyleciała. - Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale czasem muszę: kim, kurwa, jesteśmy?! - Cadianami!! - Po co tu, kurwa, jesteśmy?! - Po zwycięstwo!! - No! I tak ma być! Komisarz Garrett Gorn tylko w milczeniu podążał za nim, obserwował zbiorowisko cadiańskich gwardzistów, jakby samym wzrokiem wyszukując potencjalnych zdrajców i dezerterów. Każdy, na którego spojrzał, automatycznie się prostował i po cichu modlił się, by pan komisarz do nich nie podszedł. - A teraz jazda! Rozkładać obóz, ale to na jednej nodze!! - ryknął nagle Castor. Potem zwrócił się do pilotów Valkyrii. - A wy co tu jeszcze robicie? Jazda mi po resztę regimentu! ---- Rozlokowano kwatery w ruinach budynków, aby zagospodarować jakoś te miejsca oraz żeby plac mógł zostać wykorzystany przez pojazdy, które krótko po regimencie zostawały zrzucane Leman Russ po Leman Russie. Mieli wśród nich wiele Exterminatorów, specjalnie na kampanię przeciwko wrogiej piechocie. Na osobistego “rumaka” pułkownika trzeba było poczekać. Był nim potężny Shadowsword o zasłużonym imieniu Enigma - tak się nią przyczai, że wróg nie będzie wiedzieć, co i skąd go trafiło. Maximilian zdjął rękawicę z ręki, przejechał po metalowej płycie z wytłoczonym numerem ewidencjnym i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Sir. Odwrócił się, ujrzał jakiegoś gwardzistę stojącego na baczność i salutującego do niedopiętego hełmu. Odsalutował mu. - Sir, zauważyliśmy ogromny oddział wroga. Mają ze sobą demony. Twarz pułkownika skamieniała jak zwykle. Skinął jedynie głową na słowa gwardzisty, co miało dwa znaczenia: rozumie informację oraz rozkazuje wszystkim ruszyć leniwe dupy i przygotować się do ataku. Prędko pojawiła się załoga jego Enigmy. Wsiadł wraz z nimi, zajmując miejsce przy wizjerze. Instynktownie zamienił oficerską czapkę na hełm czołgisty i gogle ochronne. Przez wizjer zobaczył, jak do swoich maszyn ładują się wszyscy kierowcy, działonowi i ładowniczy, jak za ich plecami wskakują do swych pancerzy Rycerze i jak przed nimi formują się pułki oddane tymczasowo pod dowództwo komisarzowi Gornowi. - Nadchodzą od zachodu! - usłyszał przez vox od Paladyna Galahada. Wtem ujrzeli, jak spod niestabilnego betonowego mostu, spomiędzy gór gruzu i poskręcanego metalu wylewają się oddziały w czerwonych pancerzach i runach Krwawego Boga. Tuż za nimi wypadli Krwiopuszcze - szeregowe demony ów chaotycznego bóstwa. - Ataaak!! - ryknął komisarz Gorn, ściągnął spust miecza łańcuchowgo i rzucił się na heretyków. Za pierwszym razem położył czterech, a noszony przez niego rosarius sprawiał, że większość ich strzałów nawet nie osmaliła mu munduru. W tym samym czasie pułkownik Castor machnął ręką, stojąc we włazie swej ogromnej maszyny, a Leman Russy Exterminatory ruszyły, ich karabiny ryknęły, kosząc demony i heretyków. Rozdział 3 Paktyści i Krwiopuszcze Khorna po prostu wyskoczyli zza swoich umocnień, rzucili się prosto pod lufy Szczurów i Grabarzy, a jednak więcej ich przybywało niż ubywało. Taśma amunicyjna za taśmą, granat za granatem, pocisk za pociskiem ostrzeliwali siły demonów i heretyków, które dokonały kontrofensywy. Bombowce Imperium przecięły pochmurne przedpołudniowe niebo, zrzucając na wroga bomby i gaz bojowy oraz torując drogę myśliwcom zwiadowczym. Jeden zrzut zawiódł, gaz dostał się do kokpitu, momentalnie raniąc całe ciało pilota, a nawet przeżerając się przez elektronikę. Pilot ostatkiem sił nakierował pikujący bombowiec na największe skupisko wroga. Kultyści i demony zostali poszatkowani metalem, a potem wyparowali w ogromnej kuli ognia - realnego i demonicznego. Generał Hope obserwował walki z bezpiecznej odległości razem z pułkownikiem Gormackiem i sierżantem Duncanem. Vanitanie zadziwiali pułkownika, nigdy bowiem nie widział w swoim życiu kogoś, kto nawet w takich chwilach miałby spokojne spojrzenie, a walczył ramię w ramię z Krieganami. Nawet u nich widział jakieś, jakiekolwiek emocje w oczach, a tutaj - pustka jakby już pogodzili się ze swym losem. - Tak jak mówiliście, sierżancie, dostali wsparcie. - powiedział do sierżanta generał. Spojrzał na niego i na pułkownika. Jego spojrzenie było zimniejszenie niż kogokolwiek z jego regimentu, w dodatku uwydatnione przez lodowobłękitną poświatę wizjera, który zastępował jego lewe oko. - Co z pańskimi ludźmi, pułkowniku? - Podkopują się do umocnień wroga. - Victijczyk spojrzał na naręczny zegarek, z którym nie rozstawał się od cywila. - Fajerwerki zostaną odpalone za trzy, dwa, jeden… Pole bitwy zadrżało pod wpływem zsynchronizowanej serii podziemnych eksplozji. Grudy ziemi wzbiły się w powietrze razem z Paktystami i demonami. Wróg nie wiedział, co się dzieje, profilaktycznie zaczął się wycofywać. Z początku cofali się nieregularnie i jeszcze chcieli postrzelać do gwardzistów, lecz nagle zniknęli szybko, tak jakby pojawił się wróg bardziej godny walki z nimi. Szczury Okopowe skorzystały z okazji, wyskoczyły ze wszystkich otworów i okopów, zasypując maruderów gradem pocisków. - Poszło łatwiej niż sądziliśmy. - zauważył generał Hope. Spojrzał na sierżanta, który już stanął w pozycji zasadniczej. - Sierżancie, zbierzcie ludzi i sprawdźcie to, byle po cichu. - Tak jest. Duncan dowodził drużyną dziewięciu gwardzistów, tak jak na sierżanta przystało. Wszyscy siedzieli w okopie, zabijali czas grą w królobójstwo, czyszczeniem broni czy popijaniem niskoprocentowego alkoholu z przemyconych piersiówek. Dosłownie każdy Vanitanin był w posiadaniu tego ostatniego, czasem nawet z dodatkami w postaci innych używek. Gwardziści przerwali swoją rutynę, pochowali wszystko i stanęli na baczność na widok swego dowódcy. Zasalutowali, on odpowiedział im tym samym. Machnął na nich i wyszli z ziemianki. Po drodze wyjaśnił im, co mają do zrobienia. W ciszy opuścili okopy. Zebrani w zwartą grupę, ukrywając się za wrakami przed ewentualnym ostrzałem, mijali swoich zabitych towarzyszy oraz wrogów, ich rozczłonkowane, spalone ogniem i gazem bojowym ciała, ślepe, puste oczy patrzące prosto na nich... Z każdym krokiem byli coraz bliżej murów miasta. A co za nimi czekało? Tego nie wiedzieli, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że to Khorn, będzie bardzo czerwono. - Trzymać się w grupie i nie wyłączać voxa. - rozkazał sierżant Duncan, szykując swoją tarczę do obrony przed ewentualnym atakiem. Dokładnie tak jak przewidział, rzuciła się na nich banda kultystów Chaosu. Nie mogli być nawet zakwalifikowani jako Paktyści - zamiast solidnych pancerzy mieli jakieś połatane szmaty, a zamiast karabinów laserowych - zardzewiałe maczety i noże. Jeden z owych kultystów rzucił się na Duncana, który w jednej na niego zaszarżował. Heretyk zderzył się z jego tarczą i nagle został rozsmarowany na ścianie pobliskiego sklepu, a jego życie zakończyło się z dosłownym hukiem. Reszta gwardzistów wystrzelała kultystów jak staroterrańskie kaczki i wykończyła ich adamantowymi bagnetami. Splamieni świeżą krwią niemal od stóp do głów, Grabarze znaleźli się w mieście. Gdzie nie spojrzeli, tam znajdowały się ślady plugastwa Chaosu: zmasakrowane ciała ukrzyżowane na słupach energetycznych (jedno chyba jeszcze się ruszało), ociekające krwią sztandary wykonane z pozszywanej, świeżo obdartej skóry… Gwardziści po raz pierwszy poczuli niepokój, nie byli bowiem przygotowani na oglądanie spaczenia Czterech Potęg z tak bliska. Jednemu z nich racje żywnościowe podchodziły do gardła. Nie wytrzymał i pod wpływem swądu gnijącego ciała zwrócił wszystko na rozkruszony bombardowaniem chodnik. ---- Sierżant Duncan zatrzymał podkomendnych ruchem ręki. Właśnie usłyszał nadciągających kultystów. Wierząc, że mogą ich jednak nie zobaczyć, ukrył się z resztą swego oddziału w pobliskiej alejce i zakrył się tarczą. Mieli w ten sposób znakomity widok na skrzyżowanie dwóch ulic, a jednocześnie byli dobrze ukryci w ciemności przed wzrokiem wroga. Słuch go nie mylił, po krótkiej chwili do uszu wszystkich dotarły ciężkie kroki Paktystów i heretyckich bojówkarzy przebiegających przez szeroką na cztery pasy ulicę w kierunku znanym tylko im. Duncan powstrzymał swych podopiecznych przed oddaniem salwy w ich plecy, byli oni bowiem nie tylko lepiej od nich opancerzeni (wszak zwykła blacha nawet w teorii uchroni lepiej niż zwyczajny mundur), ale również liczniejsi o dziesięć spaczonych dusz - co najmniej. Piechurzy Khorna, nieświadomi obecności małego oddziału uderzeniowego, brnęli naprzód przez rozbite pociskami ulice, zwinnie przeskakiwali albo omijali wraki pojazdów czy to cywilnych, czy to wojskowych, jeszcze zwinniej omijali nieliczne niewypały wbite w gruby beton. - Generale, teren czysty, wróg gdzieś zniknął, zapewne wgłąb miasta. - oznajmił półszeptem Duncan przez vox. ''- Pewnie odkryli nasze wsparcie. -'' głośno pomyślał generał Hope. ''- Kontynuujcie, sierżancie. Jeżeli tylko odnajdziecie naszych, zapewnijcie im wszelkie wsparcie. My już przesuwamy front do przodu. Niech Imperator będzie z wami.'' - Tak jest, generale. Bez odbioru. ---- Podążali za heretykami najdyskretniej jak tylko się da. Okazało się, że tarcza sierżanta Duncana nawet nieźle sprawdza się w roli miejskiego kamuflażu, kiedy bowiem jej posiadacz przechodził koło wraku samochodu dostawczego, niedaleko przebiegał paktysta. Wziął on tarczę, którą sierżant się zasłaniał, za drzwi bagażnika i przeszedł dalej tylko po to, żeby zostać znienacka zastrzelonym przez gwardzistę Cabreta. Ten sam gwardzista został potem uderzony przez Duncana z otwartej dłoni w potylicę za potencjalne zdradzenie swojej pozycji wrogowi. Widać po nim było, że jest nowy, ale wiek czy doświadczenie nie dawały jemu ani nikomu żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Ta akcja mogła się skończyć tragedią dla całego oddziału i być może dla całej kampanii. Usłyszeli strzały. Zbliżali się do centrum... Rozdział 4 Galahad obserwował perymetr przez wizjery swego Rycerza; patrzył, jak jego towarzysze broni oraz Cadianie biją się z plugastwem Chaosu. Starożytna maszyneria szumiała i buczała wokół niego, podczas gdy on - honorowy Noblita - siedział na tronie pośrodku tego wszystkiego, podpięty układem nerwowym do swego uzbrojenia. W tym czasie słyszał szepty - ludzkie, niewyraźne, zagłuszone przez szum. Szepty poprzednich Noblitów, w tym jego mistrza. Mówili do niego. Albo mówili o nim. Ale co takiego, nie rozumiał. Napiął mięśnie: ciężki karabin maszynowy jego Rycerza wypluł serię pocisków w kierunku kundli Khorna. Wtórował mu gatling stojącego obok Breutzmana. Tymczasem Arcturus, wydając z siebie upiorne, niezrozumiałe odgłosy radości i szaleństwa, truchtał przed siebie i siał zniszczenie, gdzie zobaczył choćby skrawek runy Boga Krwi. Czasem Noblici zastanawiali się, po co tu są, skoro on sam daje sobie radę i jednocześnie wyrabia ich “normę”, potem jednak przypominali sobie, że ktoś musi go pilnować. Wtem czujny wzrok Galahada przykuł ruch w pobliskiej alejce. Przeczekał chwilę, potem ujrzał, jak wybiega zeń grupa gwardzistów odzianych w szare mundury, z niemal kamiennymi twarzami szarżujących na Paktystów. Jeden z nich nosił tarczę i taranował z jej pomocą zdradzieckich gwardzistów, którzy nijak nie spodziewali się oflankowania - w dodatku przez tak małą grupę. - Chronić tych szarych! - oznajmił przez vox. Powietrze przecięła wiązka energii z działa Shadowsworda Enigmy, która trafiła w największe skupisko heretyków, przemieniając ich w pył i bezkształtne płaty spalonego mięsa. Galahad podążył wzrokiem za wiązką i zobaczył ukrytego pośród gruzów niszczyciela Tytanów. Już wcześniej widział te czołgi w akcji. Niestety ich główną wadą było źródło zasilania: mogą albo jechać, albo strzelać, nigdy jednocześnie, gdyż działo pochłania ogromne ilości energii. - Wycinamy ich w pień! - rzekł Breutzman. Nie minęły dwie godziny, a Gwardia odniosła kolejne zwycięstwo, okupione jednak niewielkimi stratami w postaci dwóch Leman Russów typu Punisher, które poddały się broni przeciwpancernej wyznawców Khorna. Mimo to towarzysze poległych zaczęli wiwatować na cześć swego regimentu. Widok towarzyszących im Rycerzy ewidentnie pozytywnie wpływał na ich morale, dawał “plebejuszom” szansę na wykazanie się w bitwie na oczach nieoficjalnych mistrzów tego trudnego rzemiosła. Wzrok Galahada powędrował ku gwardzistom w szarych mundurach. Oni jako jedyni nie triumfowali, jedynie wydawali się odmawiać cichą modlitwę w swoim hermetycznym gronie. Potem ruszyli ku wychodzącemu z Enigmy pułkownikowi Castorowi. ---- Galahad zdołał się rozluźnić w czasie, gdy tech-kapłani dokonywali rutynowego przeglądu wszelkich mechanizmów jego pancerza. Tak jak zawsze, kiedy wychodził, miał ze sobą broń w postaci miecza oraz pistoletu laserowego. Jeżeli nagle nastąpi atak, a jego Rycerz będzie daleko, Noblita będzie walczyć razem z innymi gwardzistami. - Papierosa? - zaproponował mu po cichu “szary” gwardzista, wyciągając ku niemu otwartą paczkę. Galahad wziął jednego i zapalił razem z nim. Spojrzał po gwardziście: to ten sam, który rozsmarowywał kultystów po ścianach swoją tarczą. Krótko przycięte włosy, kilka blizn po szrapnelach na niedogolonej twarzy, nadszarpana kurtka munduru. - Z jakiego jesteś regimentu… sierżancie? - zapytał Galahad. - 4. Vanitański. - odpowiedział gwardzista. - Dokąd zmierzamy teraz? Noblita spojrzał wokoło, na szczyty najwyższych budynków, aż jego wzrok nie spoczął na odległej świątyni Imperatora - katedry pod wezwaniem świętej Augustyny - która zapewne padnie za niedługo pod naporem sił Khorna. Albo za niedługo, albo już padła i będą ją musieli odbić. - Tam. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Chaos